Imaging Core The imaging capabilities at the Center for Translational Neuroimaging at Northeastern University offer unique capabilities for the visualization of nanopreparations in vivo. The center currently houses a high-resolution microSPECT/CT (NanoSPECT/CT, Bioscan, Inc.) and a 7T MR system (BioSpec, Bruker Biospin, Inc.) with a microPET to be installed in Q4 of this year. With extensive experience in onco-based imaging protocols, the imaging core enables the assessment of kinetics and dynamics of radio-labeled nanopreparations via SPECT and PET as well as nanopreparations for contrast enhanced MR studies. Multi-modal data acquisition support projects in drug development, intervention monitoring, disease diagnosis and tracking, and functional imaging. In addition to instrumentation and protocol development, the core offers a library of analysis functions for longitudinal studies of animal models of disease. Such functionality focuses on the tracking of nanopreparations via standard in vivo and ex vivo biodistribution analysis as well as novel sub-organ and sub-tumor metrics of distribution. The core hosts data and analysis results on a web-based data storage and analysis center dedicated to pre-clinical longitudinal imaging studies. Faculty and collaborating researchers have real-time access to data via the web-based repository along with remote scheduling and study-planning capabilities.